


No one said it will be easy, Ikki

by orphan_account



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Comedy, Family, OCs are Shun and June's kids, Shun/June as side ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An emergency nanny was needed and Ikki came to help. Post-Hades family fluff.Winter Holiday gift for NightlyMuse (<3), to whom belong the OCs and headcanons used for a story. Am just a contractor here.Possible trigger warnings in the beggining note.
Kudos: 11





	No one said it will be easy, Ikki

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, my dear Anony <3 Please guys, check out her Saint Seiya writing, it's super awesome!
> 
> The fic was not beta-read (it's a gift for my beta, after all). Since I'm not a native speaker and I'm not very used to English system of punctuation, the criticism and remarks are very welcomed - in comments or via one of PM ways. 
> 
> Possible trigger warnings: smoking tobacco, slightly cursing.

When Shun had left the Sanctuary, decided to start a family and live his own life, Ikki hadn't been expecting that it's going to affect his reality that much. Yes, they were brothers, particularly close to each other, but since the very begining their paths were different. Nothing seemed to change here, Ikki was rather expecting things going more distant. After all, he had no plans on influencing the matters of Shun and June - and as far as he knew, they wanted to stick with themselves too. Despite it all... Ikki was standing in the middle of their living room again, surrounded from one side by their older kid and from other by June in the flesh. She was a bit panicking, yet - as always - vivacious and sober-minded. She might have been buzzing around, but her presence was somehow calming Ikki down. No wonder he didn't protest at all when she stuffed his hands with diapers, cosmetics, spare clothes... And other accessories essential for keeping toddlers nice and happy.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm really sorry!" she was repeating, trying to put a lipstick on in the same time. "Everything got messed up because of this damned night shift."

Ikki helped her getting her blazer on and passed her a purse. "Already told you it's alright. You called me, so I'm here. Family stuff and such."

Eskinder, his little nephew, tried to stain Ikki's pants with chocolate. He was demanding attention. His dark brown eyes were studying him with impressive intensity, capable of making a noticeable hole in his soul.

"Uncle, I made a drawing for you! Come and see!"

"Eskinder, you gonna make your uncle dingy", June took care of chocolate fingers and saved Ikki's jeans. She pecked boy's forehead in a company or his rident protests and squeaks.

"Okay", she almost passed the door when she suddenly remembered something. "Shun should be up around four, you don't need to wait 'till I'm back. Phoebe's milk is in the bag I gave you, she's already fed, next meal is right before her nap. Just shake the bottle well. If for some reason she calls for food, there are some treats in the fridge. Diapers, cream, her clothes and other stuff are in the ba... Oh wait, you're holding them, that's okay then. If Eskinder gets dirty... Okay, never mind, he's already dirty, let him be as he pleases. He will eat whatever you give him. If he's too much to handle, pass him a coloring book or a newspaper. It will... It should occupy him for a second."

"Right."

June glanced at her watch and groaned. "I am so late, Athena help me", she grabbed a pile of paper and tried to push it into her purse. "Need to call a taxi and..."

"I covered it already, it's waiting for you." Ikki rushed to help her, together their struggled with space too small for the amount of material June needed for her presentation.

"Gods, Ikki, you're an angel", she kissed his cheek. "I'm going, keep your fingers crossed! I will be picked to pieces, if I screw it."

"Kick their puffy academic asses."

She showed him thumbs up - and there she went, leaving only a scent of her perfumes and fading sound of stilettos on the staircase. Ikki closed the door behind her and glanced from behind a curtain, if she made it safely to the care. Her leaving made the flat so calm that he could hear the silence boring him almost as hard as the gaze of kids.

Eskinder, five, almost six years old took after Shun to the point that Ikki was feeling tricked all the time. Thank gods for his darker complexion and different shape of eyes. He resembled his father when he was his age so much, that without those distinctions the Phoenix would have drown in confusing flashbacks. On the flip side, Eskinder's sister, Phoebe, was a huge enigma. She was still an infant, barely crawling and trying to walk. No one could tell who will she take after. But her even darker skin and cute thick curls were signs that in the future she might be all June's. After observing her for some time though, Ikki noted to himself - with satisfaction - that she shares more similarities with his side of the family that he initially assumed. The characteristic scowl she was making, when the block wasn't working as she wanted, was undeniable 'theirs'. He almost laughed aloud, seeing how a moment later said block flies across the room.

"That's our girl!" he grinned.

Eskinder ended his snack and rushed to help his little sister with her architectural struggles, adding nice touch of chocolate here and there. Ikki decided to use the rare moment of peace for cleaning the chaos a bit. 

Shun and June were renting a small apartment on the top floor of old building in immigrant district of Athens. Most of its space was covered by the living room, used also as a dining room, kids' room and a study. There was only one bedroom - currently occupied by Shun - so tiny it was barely accommodating a double bed and a wardrobe. The toilet and bathroom shared one surface, previously isolated from the kitchen - no wonder they were both more than narrow. The flat had no air-conditioning, was cramped and located by a noisy street - but at least it was quite cozy and far from shabby. Being on slender salaries of a doctor intern and a rookie researcher, Shun and June were definitely lucky with finding conditions like these.

Even so, this wasn't the best place for little kids - especially when their tired father was trying to find some rest after his long night shift. Ikki wasn't experienced with children, but he knew well they soon will get bored and start to play up. Moreover, the hottest time of a day was coming. It was still May, so the temperatures weren't _that_ crazy, like they were in the middle of hellish Greek summer, but the dilemma remained. Ikki could either open all windows, letting the dust and noise come in (and wake Shun up) or boil kids alive, while listening to their honing (and waking Shun up anyway).

Tugging on a leg reminded him that kids lose their attention faster than he was hoping for.

"Uncle", Eskinder didn't forget about his thing. "I made you a drawing!"

"Sure, show your uncle what do you have there."

The sheet was full of... everything, probably. Ikki was turning it around, trying to figure out what is he looking at.

"You're holding it upside down!" The boy got impatient and corrected him. "Look, this is you and dad killing Hades together!"

Oh... So the ketchup-red mass was supposed to be Hades?

"It turned quite... Uhm... Realistic."

"Wanted to behead him too, but mom didn't let me."

_Is he really Shun's?_

"And she was damn right, no one beheaded him. Miss Athena pierced him with her staff."

Boy's eyes lighted up like two supernovas, "So cool!"

Out of the corner of his eye Ikki realized that Phoebe is crawling towards the desk, still occupied by June's books and papers. He dragged her away in the nick of time.

"No", he warned her, like if a toddler would be capable of understanding (or caring about) it. "Come here, uncle will give you a teddy bear."

"Uncle?" Eskinder already had a new piece of paper. "How does it look like when someone is pierced?"

"Ugly."

Phoebe wasn't particularly interested in the teddy bear. Ikki's facial hair was the other thing though. He regretted that he lately been too lazy to shave. Little girl's fingers were full of unexpected power and Ikki started to worry about his face's condition after she's done with him.

"Dad once took care of a man who impaled himself on a wire", the boy informed him, almost glowing from pride. "But mom didn't let me draw it. She said it's a... A doctor-patient mystery."

"Your mom is a wise woman."

"But I drew it. Just can't show to anyone."

"Oi, Eskinder", Ikki been trying to untangle Phoebe's hand out of his beard. "Maybe will you draw something safer...? Um... Like the Elysian Plains?"

"Ely... That place you and dad killed Hades in?"

"But without any blood? Please? Add more, you know... Butterflies, flowers, nymphs?"

Eskinder didn't look convinced but did as told; he holed up with a sheet and crayons. Ikki could finally focus on the younger kid, who was intent on giving her uncle some bald spots. He tried to drag her attention away with toys - to no effect. Had no results with rattles, binkies nor a puff corn. The only thing he could do was holding her away - but it completely occupied his arm and needed a sacrifice of his shirt. Phoebe, for some reason, found it extremely tasty. Ikki almost didn't frown at the sight of saliva strings covering his torso. He had been looking worse.

"Phoebe always pucks after she chews on clothes", Eskinder decided to be helpful. Ikki shunted the toddler further away. A bit too rapidly. The girl, scared with his sudden move, started crying.

"Whoops, sorry", Ikki moved her back closer (right after putting a towel on himself). "It's alright, uncle is not putting you away. Come on, be silent, we don't want to wake daddy up."

He was rocking her while going around the living room and trying to be as far from the bedroom as possible. It wasn't easy - four, five steps were enough to walk into a corridor.

"Maaa!" Phoebe was weeping and needing her mom like immediately.

Ikki had no idea if logical arguments work with children, but he needed them for his own sake. "Mom can't come to us, she's presenting her book on the university." Well, there was always a chance that a calm voice is enough to settle a baby down.

"Mom is awesome", added the other kid.

"Eskinder! This is not a language you should be using."

"But dad sometimes calls her like that too!"

_Is it Shun's son FOR REAL? What kind of a man those monsters turned him into?_

Finally the pacifier was accepted and crying crisis - tamed. Ikki rubbed Phoebe's face down, taking care of tears and... Everything that is related to crying toddlers. ("Why are kids producing so many disgusting fluids?") The towel must had tickled her - she started giggling and eventually bursted into laugh. It was a nice change for his ears, but still - a bit too loud.

"Athena, have mercy on me", frowned Ikki, looking frantically around. Anything, anything to make her silent!

Speaking of silence... Eskinder was rather absent. Feeling an itch of panic, the Phoenix scanned the room. The boy was here, but in a place where he definitely should not be. "Eskinder, down! Now!"

"My watercolors are here", he looked down on him, balancing on the edge of a cupboard.

"Wha- why do you need watercolors?" Ikki rushed and tried to catch him with a free hand.

"I just do!"

"You could have asked me!"

"You were busy and mom always tells me to not bother adults when they're busy."

"What about climbing the furniture then? Get down!"

The Phoenix almost got the brat, but Phoebe decided it's a perfect time for biting his earlobe. Shocked, he almost dropped her and lost grip on Eskinder. Boy slipped down, straight into a stroller, which stood nearby. He seemed to be more bothered by Ikki's screams and swears than the fall.

"I'm fine", he grunted and pulled a face. Some of his watercolors fell too, covering now his face, t-shirt and the floor around.

Ikki - out of blue - remembered a random piece of prayer and chanted it under his breath. "Don't scare me like that again, brat."

He cleaned the boy and inspected the stroller, which seemed fine. Phoebe reached out to it and gurgled, ordering she wants to be inside. That gave Ikki and idea.

"Okay, you little monsters, it's getting too hot here", he announced as soon as he cleaned the rest of the mess that Eskinder made. "We're going for a walk."

It went... surprisingly well. Eskinder loved the idea so much he was bouncing around when Ikki was preparing Phoebe. He even gave him a helpful hand few times, much to Ikki's surprise. The Phoenix had learned to be suspicious around the brats, but it seemed that he finally did something right and gods blessed him for it. He was finding stuff he needed like as soon as a thought appeared in his mind. Kids were doing as told, Phoebe soon fell asleep in the safeness of her stroller. Even though he hit the door when dragging the gang out, he didn't wake Shun up. And finally being back on the street, Ikki felt relaxed. The district of Gazi wasn't the most representative part of Athens, but it was recalling his most known places. Everything reminded him of the Sanctuary - the crowded atmosphere, unknown languages bursting here and there, people from all over the world passing him and exchanging friendly gazes. A group of Muslim women in colorful clothes peeked into the stroller, cooed and awwed towards sleeping Phoebe. A man from a stall had a strong Russian accent, like Hyoga's, and gave a free candy to astonished Eskinder. Ikki shared his spare cigarettes with him and murmured _dasvidaniya_ , making the man beam. Everything seemed to... Be on its place. So well and so harmonic, despite the typical chaos of Greek streets, mixed with multicultural maze. Ikki was inhaling the air full of sensations, pleased with familiar environment and its subtle, stabile cosmo.

They decided to stop and rest a bit in a small park. There was nothing special around - some plants, benches and a little pond, not deep enough for an adult to get wet over thighs. Water was attracting birds and it amazed little Eskinder. The boy sat in grass, eyes wide opened as he gazed on flocks coming one after another. Ikki was observing him, just in case he gets some stupid ideas again. He smoked few cigarettes, relaxing against the bench and gently rocking Phoebe inside the stroller. Cozy atmosphere, sun and peaceful environment made him a bit sleepy and less cautious. After all, it wasn't a deep pond, he was trained to take prompt actions and Shun mentioned once the kid could swim. What bad could possibly happen? Fond of himself, Ikki focused more on clearing his mind and taking care of Phoebe's precious sleep.

"Uncle, may I feed the birds?" Eskinder tugged on his arm, excited and radiant. Ikki gave him some cookies he found in the bag and right after making sure the boy still knows the boundaries, he zoned back out. This way he completely missed the moment a huge swan took over the pond and showed interest in his nephew.

It was the first time Eskinder saw a swan this close. Like a brave and unaware boy he was, he got thrilled when the bird approached him and demanded feeding. First few bites were taken from the pond - but Eskinder got curious if he can make friends with this beautiful white creature. He stepped back and threw the rest of cookies on the ground. The swan was more than eager to come, waggling his fat body as he was looking for treats. The boy squatted close to it and reached to pet. The bird paid no attention - at least as long as there was food. It turned to face its well-doer, hoping for some more goodies. Eskinder thought it's an invitation for playing and reached even more, almost clenching fingers on creature's long neck.

A wild hiss cut the air like a whip.

Ikki cracked his eyes opened and saw a huge swan spreading its wings and rushing towards Eskinder, who was grinning like a little idiot he was. He shouted, a lighted cigarette fell under his shirt. Hissing in pain, Ikki kicked the swan's croup, just to find it turning towards him and attacking. Phoebe woke up and decided to inform the world about this fact with a loud, hysterical scream.

"Fucking perfect", said Ikki, when the swan took the first nip.

* * *

Shun was brewing himself a nice cup of coffee when the door slammed open and Ikki came in. He was dirty, covered in white feathers and obviously pissed as hell. Both of Shun's kids were stuffed in the stroller Ikki was holding under his armpit.

"Don't. Ask." he grinned out. So Shun didn't, withdrawing to the nirvana of his small kitchen.

"At least kids had fun?" he dared to suggest, just with a safe distance to do so.

"Uncle been fist-fighting a swan!" Eskinder approached him, bouncing like a little ball, and hugged his legs. Shun bent down to kiss his son and mess with his hair.

"Did you meet Hyoga?"

Ikki gave him a dead stare as he was putting Phoebe into her baby cage. "I'm erasing the memory of today. Next time you need to leave brats with someone, call a nanny or something."

Shun busted a gut and passed him coffee. Ikki accepted, after a while of frowned silence. Meanwhile, kids got back to their business and the flat soon got filled with their happy voices. Shun was observing them with pure love in his eyes. Ikki couldn't help but cheering up a bit too. Damn, he was weak for cheesy family times.

"Whatever, next time call me too anyway. I would be heartbroken without those little monsters of yours."

Shun gave him a warm, peaceful smile. "I know, I'd be heartbroken without them too."


End file.
